Just a Dream
by freezingpizza14
Summary: One minute Annabeth is at her wedding and the next at Percy's funeral. Is it real or just a dream? Is Percy really dead? *Percabeth*


***Been wanting to do this for a while. Hope you like. Review, tell me what you think. Based off of 'Just a Dream.'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's or Carrie Underwood's.***

With a twisting in my stomach that send excited but nervous tingles through my vains I carefully lowered the veil over my face.

Someone - I couldn't see who - gave me a boquet of white flowers and grabbed hold of my arm, looping their arm through mine.

"Ready?" they whispered in my ear, too soft for me to make out the voice.

I nodded. I was ready. My knees were horribly shaky and my thought I would sweat my makeup off my face, but I was ready.

I wanted to turn and see who was guiding me, but I didn't. Instead I focused ahead of me. We were in a slow, steady pace to the traditional Wedding March, and I was glad that my veil hid the tears that suddenly sprung in my eyes.

We were headed to the mess hall. I knew what would be there, what had been done; I'd snuck a peak at it this morning. All of the tables had been moved to make room. Rows and rows of chairs took up the space, with a red carpet in the middle of the isle that I was to walk on to get to the alter.

I smelled roses, the scent strong and welcoming as we drew nearer. I could feel my fear increasing with my excitement, along with what I thought was . . . dread? Then something in my head was whispering to me, telling me not to go into the mess hall.

But I'm getting married, I argued back. Of course I'm going. Percy's waiting for me.

_No, _the voice said. _He's not. Don't go in there. It's not real. _

What? I thought. Stupid voice in my head, not making any sense.

_Open your eyes, see for yourself, _my mind told me.

I shook my head, willing the voices to disappear. No. No, no, no. Percy was waiting for me. Everyone was waiting for me. I'm getting married today.

But something told me I was wrong.

No.

No. No.

As soon as I stepped into the mess hall, I looked down, and gasped. In my hands my boquet of white roses was turning black. The world looked tinted, until I removed my veil to find it was black instead of white. My wedding dress was the same, but it was now black too.

Then I opened my eyes. Really opened them.

No, I thought. No, this isn't real. It isn't real. Where was the wedding march? Where were the smiling people? Where was the arch? The red carpet I was supposed to walk down?

I looked around. The smiling faces of campers, Nyads and satyrs were nowhere to be seen. Instead they were replaced with everyone wearing all black and grim looks on their faces. There was no carpet but just the tiled floor leading to a . . . to a . . . to Percy's . . .

No.

Chiron was waiting beside the coffin - beside Percy's coffin - with tears already dripping down his cheeks.

I finally looked to see who had my arm. It was Poseidon.

His eyes - to my surprise - were red and puffy. He looked down at me. "I guess he didn't have his namesake's luck after all," he said sadly.

I wanted to stop, to get out of the mess hall, but my feet wouldn't stop walking. It was as though an invisible force was pushing me, and I couldn't control it.

When I reached Chiron, he handed me a shroud with a shaky hand. It was silk, all black with a green trident in the middle, just like the first bead on his camp necklace . . . .

A sob rose in my throat. If this was real, why did I think I was at my wedding? Was this a dream, or reality? Was I at my wedding or Percy's funeral?

Please, I thought. I want this to be just a dream. Please.

_Open your eyes. _

My eyes are open! I silently screamed.

_Really open them. _

I shut my eyes, squeezed them tight, and opened them.

I was laying in my bed, in my pajamas. No white or black dresses, no coffins. No roses.

My fingers automatically reached for my right hand.

Suddenly Thalia came busting through the door. "Hey," she said. "You ready?"

I nodded and got out of bed, a big grin on my face. It was just a dream. There will be no coffins today. I rubbed my fingers over my ring. Today was my wedding day. The wedding, the funeral, was all a dream. My wedding hasn't happened yet. But it will. And today would be the best day of my life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Percy)

When the Wedding March started, my anxiousness kicked up a bit. I was standing at the alter, trying not to tug on the collar of my tux, or rip off the bow tie that Thalia had strangled me into. I swallowed, constantly shifting weight from foot to foot.

"Don't be so fidgety, this is your wedding day," Grover, my best man, said in my ear. At least he was wearing a tux too.

"Hard not to," I whispered back. My mind flashed back to last night, the last time I saw Annabeth before the guys whisked me off for my bachalor party.

_"Don't be so nervous," I said, rubbing Annabeth's back. "Tomorrow will go by fine."_

_"Easy for you to say," she grumbled, burying her face into my neck. "You won't have to walk down the isle in a dress and high heels."_

_"Hey!" a voice suddenly screeched outside my cabin. Someone pawed at the door. "Annabeth, we know you've got him in there! He's got a bachalor party to go to, so bring him out before we come in there."_

_"And drag him out," a second voice added._

_Annabeth laughed. "Go," she said. _

_I sighed and got up, shrugging my T-shirt back on and standing up. The guys pounded on my door._

_"I'm coming!" I grumbled. I leaned down and kissed Annabeth. "See you tomorrow," I said. "You'll be fine."_

_"I hope so," she sighed._

_"I'll be waiting by the alter," I whispered, touching her cheek gently with my finger, then opened my door to find Grover, Nico, Frank, Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, and Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend, waiting for me._

_As soon as I appeared they grabbed for me, pulling me out of my cabin._

_"Your last night of freedom!" Travis said, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Enjoy it while it lasts, man." _

My thoughts came back to the present when I heard everyone gasp quietly. Then I saw why, and I felt my mouth open.

Annabeth was strolling down the isle on Dr. Chase's arm and holding a boquet of white roses. There was a nervous smile on her face, but I still thought she looked beautiful. When she saw me, her smile grew, and even from here I could see her eyes shining.

When Annabeth finally reached me, Dr. Chase moved away to sit with his wife and Bobby and Matthew.

We patiently waited. Then, finally, when it came time, I met Annabeth's eyes and said loudly and clearly, "I do."

Chiron turned to Annabeth. "Do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she whispered, her eyes tearing up again.

I didn't hear Chiron or anything else after that. Everyone and everything else was forgotten. I cupped Annabeth's face in my hands and kissed her softly but enough to promise forever.

***Sorry if it was a little confusing to anyone.***


End file.
